


In the Wee Hours

by moonstone1520



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, post-HLV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have insomnia and deal with it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

Molly sighed in exasperation as she turned over and looked at her clock.

3:24am.

She groaned as she mentally calculated how much sleep she could possibly get before her shift in a few hours.

Answer: not nearly as much as she’d like.

She punched her pillow in yet another futile attempt to get comfortable when her phone chimed. She raised an eyebrow, knowing only one person could be texting her this early in the morning, and for one reason.

_You’re awake. -SH_

_Yes. You have insomnia too? -Mx_

_Obviously. Hyde Park, 20 minutes? -SH_

_Meet you there. -Mx_

†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†

Sherlock’s sleeping habits were anything but normal. However, being unable to sleep for four nights straight without the distraction of a case was being to wear on him. Typically, he’d turn to the violin for solace, however John threatened him with bodily harm the last time he played at 4am, so to avoid a broken nose, the instrument was out.

It was the wee hours of the morning, and he was, oddly, craving company. The only other person he guessed to be up at this hour was Molly, who was dealing with her own case of sleep deprivation, judging from the bags under her eyes. 

Alright, he was lonely and tired and craving _very specific company_.

Texting her was bound to be a bad plan, he was sure of it.

†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†

She walked along the bank of the lake, feeling the cool air brush her cheeks, relishing the silence of the normally busy thoroughfare. Though still dark out, the lamps would still be on for another hour or so.

Perhaps she would watch the sun rise before dashing home for a kip before work. 

No sooner had the thought entered her brain before Molly felt a presence behind her. Tensing instinctively, she turned and lashed out with her fists…

… Which Sherlock deftly dodged as he caught one of her fists in his large hand.

“Really, Molly, you can’t feel that threatened by me,” he scoffed dryly.

Molly was thankful the low lighting hid her embarrassed and angry flush. “Never know,” she shot back. “Single woman alone in Hyde Park in the wee hours? Prime target for someone looking for trouble.” 

Sherlock nodded in acquiesce and looped his arm around hers, walking them further into the park. They strolled along in silence for a ways until he was sure no one could see them from the perimeter of the park. Guiding her to their normal spot, they sat on the park bench, Sherlock sliding his arm across Molly’s shoulders and pulling her into him while she slid her arms around his waist.

“Are you scared?” she asked quietly after a moment. 

“Terrified,” he murmured in reply. 

“Me too,” she whispered. “I think that’s why I can’t sleep. Something is out there, targeting both of us and we don’t know who or what it is.”

“I’m doing my best, Molly,” Sherlock grumbled, irritation lacing his tone. She pulled away to glare at him.

“Am I blaming you?” she asked calmly, her chin raised defensively. “Have I ever blamed you once since this whole bloody mess started? Have I demanded more of you than what you’re already doing? Have I asked more of you than…this?” she waved her hand fruitlessly in the air, demonstrating her uncertainty at their situation, both romantic and otherwise..

Sherlock swallowed and bowed his head. “No, you haven’t,” he replied. Molly stared at him a moment longer before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and settling back into his arms. 

“It’s the calm before the storm,” she murmured thoughtfully. “Something wicked this way comes.”

He squeezed her tightly. “Indeed,” he rumbled. “And it’s only going to get worse for us… For _us_ , before it gets better.”

“Do you think we’ll survive it?”

“I don’t know.”

Molly pulled away, forcing Sherlock to lock eyes with her. “I don’t mean _us_ , Sherlock,” she began, “I mean, do you think you and I, as people, will survive it?”

He reached up as brushed her cheek, the rising sun making her eyes glitter. “I’ll do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe. After all,” he smiled softly, “who else will I filch body parts from?”

Molly smiled, the fear in her eyes disappearing momentarily as she pressed her lips to his. His lips moved against hers, his hands coming up to graze her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking apart with a sigh, they rose from the bench and walked back towards the thoroughfare. They departed with a squeeze of hands as daybreak brightened the sky: him to Baker Street, her back to her flat.

Both immediately fell asleep upon arrival.

Their relationship, such as it was, only existed in the wee hours.

For now, it was enough.


End file.
